Alvan Strict
Alvan Strict is a fucker. like can't we just end it here?? please Wait, no we can't. Alvan Strict is the son of The Storyteller (Elsa Strict) and The Taxidermist. (name unknown) He's an aging man who kills for the thrill. Except not. He just does it because he has to. Or else he gets even more bored than he usually is. Backstory The Storyteller, Elsa Strict, doesn't like to talk much about her past. She probably just doesn't want to be associated with her failures of a son and ex-husband. She came across the Taxidermist completely by chance. It was a long time ago, before she called herself the Storyteller. She was just Elsa, with a surname that wasn't Strict. That name belonged to the Taxidermist. In any case, they met completely by chance. The Taxidermist had left his home, a rare ocurrance, and found her in the town. She had nowhere to go, and the man had money, so she talked to him a bit and followed him home. Their relationship was strange. They both had fascinations with each other's morbid obessions, but barely cared about each other beyond the superficial. They ended up with a child, and they decided to raise him together. They were not kind or warm parents. They cared for their son even less than for each other. Both of them were too wrapped up in their own obsessions to ever pay him any mind. They barely noticed his departure once he grew up. He left the house at seventeen. He looks back on his upbringing with no emotion, but he does have his share of eerie memories involving creepy backwoods happenings. Once on his own, he wandered and traveled, searching for himself. As of date, he's yet to find himself or anyone else. He did manage to follow in his parents' bloody footsteps, however. Neither Alvan or his mother were particularly shocked or upset when his father met his grisly end. Alvan figured some weird shit would happen to him eventually. (Alvan was always suspicious of wolves. And if the Taxidermist was going to meet some weird end, it was going to involve wolves. His mother said the foreshadowing was pretty obvious.) Currently, he lives in a quiet town where not much happens, other than the murders and other bizarre happenings in the woods. Personality Most people who meet Alvan find him to be an ordinary man, one that's a bit unfriendly but kind deep down, probably. Some sort of patriarch type. He's just a bit lonely, that's all, they figure. He seems kind of sad, depressed. Just leave him alone, be nice to him and he'll be nice back eventually. I mean, what else could possibly be going on? Abilities None, basically. Well, okay. He's a regular human, so he can't do magic or anything. But he's good at being undetected and unnoticed. He's pretty smart and is good at observing. He seems to have some skill in hunting, and assorted other things like carving and fishing. Relationships 'Elsa Strict' The Storyteller has never been particularly warm to Alvan. She looks at him with a sort of mild amusement. She knows that her son has become a violent and pathetic man, and she can't be moved to care that much. 'The Taxidermist' Alvan always thought his father was odd. As a kid, he didn't get what the big deal was about wolves and all these dead animals everywhere. And he hated having to sit next to that weird taxidermied fox at the dinner table. The Taxidermist acted as how he figured a stern parent should act, but he ended up being just as ineffective and distant as his own father. 'Corinne Gracey' Corinne violently hates Alvan, with good reason. Nothing about this man seems right to her. Cecil Edelwood They met once. That's it. Right? He just came across some weird kid in the woods one day. What was he doing there? Fetter Alvan Strict's main fetter is Daffodil[[The Statue|, The Statue]]. (Preceded by The Sketch and The Portrait.) Daffodil is a third-stage fetter, meaning he's the final "resolution" of Alvan's issues. So, he's really not that great. Or even good. Daffodil is similar to Alvan's regular appearance, if slightly... dulled. As if someone turned down the saturation meter on him. He wears a lot of pale yellow and light brown. He looks even more tired than Alvan, and moves very stiffly and slowly. Excessive motion appears to hurt him. Gallery Alvan is meen.png Bad and ugly.png Alvan xmas.png sticks dm.png c_almiam.png Alvan li.png Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Males Category:Antagonists